


FBAWTFT kinkmeme fics

by CarrotSticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (also kinda), (kinda), Arnold the occamy, Bestiality, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Other, Oviposition, Prompt Fill, and general nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotSticks/pseuds/CarrotSticks
Summary: a place to store the filth i put out in the kinkmeme, will mostly feature Newt and Credence and the beasts and probably Graves as well as nasty filth (tags will be added as i fill more prompts)





	

"I need you to do me a favor, Credence." was a sentence Credence had heard from Newt's mouth many times before, but usually the favor in question was in helping muck out habitats or feed the residents of said habitats or in catching the niffler, slippery pest that he was. This favor, however, promised to be something uncomfortable and likely personal, judging from how red Newt's face was. 

(Credence wasn't wrong to think it was a personal and uncomfortable favor, but he also couldn't deny liking the idea, just a bit)

\- And naturally, I'd do it myself but we're about to arrive in South America and from the coast it's such a long way to the stretch of forest we're going to, and the creature we're looking for does seem to be sensitive to the presence of women and it might take me for one if I'm pregnant, not to mention the danger to the eggs should anything happen to me so really it would be so much easier if you could do it, Credence, and honestly, the carrying might be easier on your body since your magical core is stronger than mine and it might even help stabilise..your...- Newt's word vomit petered off into an anxious stare at the floor when Credence went to sit beside him on the cot.

\- I'll do it. Just, um, you'll be there, right?- he really didn't think he could do...that, without some support. he was already nervous enough as it was. Newt smiled, his eyes settling somewhere around Credence's jaw.

\- Of course, it wouldn't be advisable to leave you alone anyway.- he assured, missing the point as he often did. Credence shook his head. it was probably for the best to get it over with now, before his shaking knees prevented him from standing up. the occamy habitat wasn't too far away, which was good since what little calm he had managed to keep in the cabin was quickly fleeing with every step he took. the occamy chittered when they got close, but Newt led him away from the nest, to a small secluded clearing in the bamboo forest, where the occamy (Newt had named him Arnold, which was both ridiculous and strangely fitting) was curled up in waiting. Newt turned away while he took off his clothes, as if he wouldn't be seeing Credence naked in a moment anyway, but Credence still appreciated his attempt to give him some privacy. Arnold cheeped and uncoiled when Credence approached, the sky-blue head of his prick already peeking from the puffy vent that Newt had explained meant he was in season.

\- Right. I should, um, prepare you first, he'll likely grow to match your size once you get going and I wouldn't want you to get hurt.- Newt sat down and gestured him over, indicating that Credence should sit on his lap.(Newt could have, of course, prepared him with a spell, but poor Credence seemed so nervous that Newt figured some gentle contact first would definitely not hurt). Thankfully being able to grab fistfuls of Newt's coat and breathe in his scent did help relax Credence into the feeling of being opened up. it also helped ease his self-consciousness when Newt guided him onto all fours and stepped back so the occamy could approach. Credence felt a beak nudge his thigh to spread a bit wider before it was gone, replaced by a heavy coil settling on his back and a wet, hot tip nudging his loose hole. 

\- Just breathe, Credence. He won't hurt you, alright?- Newt's hand settled in his hair right as he felt the head breach him. The occamy wasted no time with delicacies like going slow or waiting for Credence to adjust to the stretch, just pushed all the way in and started pounding him into the dirt. It felt like he was getting split open right down the middle, even having been stretched beforehand. Arnold moved the coil resting on Credence's back to wrap around his torso and his throat, squeezing gently, just until Credence could no longer take a full breath, before letting up again. Gasping, arms trembling, Credence couldn't very well help his arms folding under him, pushing his back into a deeper arch and allowing Arnold that much deeper. At this point he could barely feel the soil against his cheek, let alone Newt's hand petting his hair, but he could hear him, muttering gentle praise and encouragement, in such a way that Credence couldn't tell if it was meant for him or for the beast atop him. Newt seemed to realize this as well and instead moved his hands to Credence's hips, tilted them in some obscure way and then -Credence jolted, a yelp on his lips as Arnold's cock brushed against the spot Newt had aimed him at. 

-Shh, that's right...feels good, doesn't it?- Credence had thought his hole would have been loose by now and recalled with a jolt what Newt had said, that Arnold would grow to match him (he hadn't realized that meant his cock would also grow as it found more room inside his body). His own dick, untouched so far, was dripping onto the ground, and Credence moved one arm past the coils around his chest to reach it. He nearly let go as soon as he touched it, however, overwhelmed as he was already; even the sensation of his own hand on his cock had him sobbing.

-I think he's nearly ready, Credence, take a deep breath now...- One of Newt's hands moved back to Credence's head, cupping his sweaty cheek. Above him, Arnold started beating his wings, giving a couple more sharp thrusts before pushing in all the way and getting locked in place by the bulge making its way down his cock. Tight around him as he was, Credence could feel every inch the first egg traveled down the length of Arnold's cock before nestling deep inside him. Two smaller ones followed in quick succession, prompting his cock to spurt it's load onto the ground; then a fourth and final one, by which his hole was sore and his insides uncomfortably stuffed. He felt Newt's hands petting his belly, but Arnold wasn't done yet. He began rocking into Credence once again, softer this time, like he wanted to make sure the eggs were as deep inside him as they could go, and then a cool spurt of liquid inside him, soothing his abused ring as it dripped out and down his thighs. Credence was left gasping and shaking as Arnold unwound from around him and withdrew his cock, which made a small rush of his come leak out of Credence; he shuddered at the sensation. Arnold cheeped quietly as if in thanks, nudged his round belly, and flew away. Credence closed his eyes for a moment, exhausted and still aroused (not enough to get hard again, not so soon, but he had a feeling this would happen quite often while he was pregnant) and opened his eyes only when Newt turned him to lay on his back, resting his head on Newt's legs while he calmed down. Looking up at him, he could see Newt smile proudly (he was also flushed, and it didn't escape Credence how his head had been placed away from Newt's lap).

\- I think i should take this moment to mention that i'm not letting you help feed the bigger animals anymore.-

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
